


A Passionate Proposal

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It wasn't romantic, and it wasn't the most opportune time, but that didn't matter to them.





	A Passionate Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harmony & Co.'s 2018 Advent Collection.
> 
> Thank you so much to Meiri for her beta help. Any errors after she looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything recognisable from the HP world. I'm not making any money off this story. Aesthetic images were found through Google search.

                                             

“Marry me?” Harry gasped out as his back arched off the bed.

The only response his question received was a silent scream as Hermione shattered over him.

Harry grit his teeth as he tried to ride out her orgasm, but the tight grip she had on his cock sent him over the edge after her. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips as his vision swam and glittering lights burst before his eyes.

Some time later, Harry came to with Hermione collapsed on top of him. Somehow the Gryffindor coloured Santa hat she wore was still perched precariously on top of her curly hair. She was also panting to catch her breath.

Slowly shifting so she was sitting up with her hands resting on his chest, she looked down at Harry with wide eyes. “Were… You… Serious?” She questioned between deep breaths.

Harry’s bottle green eyes connected with Hermione’s dark brown orbs. He reached up and brushed his fingers against her cheek before nodding. “Very much so.”

Her breathing finally evened out as her gaze softened. “It's not the most romantic of proposals.”

Harry chuckled. “Since when have I ever been very romantic?”

Nodding her head, Hermione agreed, “True.”

The couple fell silent for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes.

“So…?” Harry prompted, as he rubbed his thumb over kiss-swollen lips, a slightly nervous expression on his face.

“Yes,” she whispered against the warm skin of his thumb. She quirked her lips before nipping the tip. Releasing his thumb, she said, “Yes, Harry, I'll marry you.”

“Thank Merlin,” Harry breathed as he pulled her down for a kiss.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss before she pulled back to trail her lips over his jaw and down his neck.

“Don't you want to see your ring?”

“Later, ” Hermione mumbled as she continued her path over his chest. “It's Christmas, we’re engaged, and I need you again.”

“Happy Christmas, Hermione.”

“Happy Christmas to you too, Harry.”


End file.
